


Alec's Tough Origins

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, now it's time for alec's backstory, poem? can you call it a poem? it's poem length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Alec's tough, no matter what.





	

Ever since Alec was young, he prided himself on being tough. When the village bullies mugged his mother, he beat them to a pulp, because he was tough.

When Alec joined the duke's army and went through the hell of basic training, drowning in sweat and blood and tears, he never complained once, because he was tough.

When the duke personally came to Alec's unit and asked them to burn down the village of a rival lord, making sure that not a single civilian escaped, he didn't say a word, because he was tough.

And when Alec snuck into the duke's bedchambers and chopped off his head, he didn't show a single ounce of regret as he walked out of the castle. Because he was tough.

**Author's Note:**

> Another backstory for a D&D character, a Fighter this time. Did it in the style of the Drakengard weapon stories, which is why it's so short.


End file.
